Well-known examples of biopolymer analysis using DNA sequencing are taught, for example, in F. Sanger et al., DNA Sequencing with Chain Terminating Inhibitors, 74 Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. USA 5463 (1977); Lloyd M. Smith et al., Fluorescence detection in automated DNA sequence analysis, 321 Nature 674 (1986); and Lloyd M. Smith, The Future of DATA Sequencing, 262 Science 530 (1993). These and all other publications and patents cited herein are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
The use of sources of irradiation other than lasers for the excitation of marker compounds provides many advantages. Although the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for generating fluorescence in dye molecules is taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,005,663 and 5,710,628, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference, the use of LEDs in such electrophoretic methods typically results in low signal strengths and marginal detection sensitivity. The low signal strength can impair adequate detection of marker compounds.
An electrophoretic and/or other separation apparatus and method that includes a cost-effective and convenient source of irradiation and that does not compromise sensitivity or resolution would be desirable, especially in a multiple-channel electrophoretic or flow cytometry system.